Following in Their Footsteps
by KillerJuiceBox
Summary: An American witch leaves home to find herself during the 2nd war. She dreams of becoming like her war hero father. While on her journey she Meets the family she never knew she had and the man she always thought she made up as a child.


_This use to be the prologue and the first chapter to the store but I decided to combined them. I am looking for a beta for both editing and to bounce ideas off of. Also forgive me for there being kinks in this chapter, it has been a very long time since I have written anything so I have to get back into the swing of things and the pov to 1__st__ then 3__rd__ then back to 1__st__ so fair warning.. I hope you all enjoy. _

My parents met and fell in love in the summer of 1973, in the mist of war. My mother Matilda Winchester was a half-breed American witch who was gallivanting across Europe with her best friends after finishing their last year at the Salem institute. While my father, Gideon Prewett, was a full blooded British wizard who was 7 years older than she was. That fallowing winter- just five months after they met the two wedded and Mom joined the Order of the Phoenix, a group of freedom fighters. Dad had already been a member. Even with the world falling apart around them and the possibility of each day being their last, I was told by my grandparents that the two of them were very happy and very much in love, that fallowing September I, Johnie Millie Prewett, was born.

Sadly like many children who were conceived and birthed and raised during the dark days of the first wizarding war I did not get to spend much time with my parents. My Father was killed along with his twin brother Fabian on my sixth birthday. I was told they die like heroes, in a blaze of glory protecting the innocent. Mom soon followed him 2 months later, she took the cowards way out, I have always resented her for that. Not having the courage to keep moving forward and living for her child. After losing both of them I was sent to America to be raised by my Mom's parents, I could have stayed with my Dad's family, but they thought it would be safer for me to be away from everything that was going on.

My life from then and all the way up to the age of 22 was very boring, living in the Wizrading distract of Detroit was surprisingly quite for such a large and bustling muggle city. During my school years I attended the Mid-west Institute for Higher Magical Learning, I was an adequate student not to smart and not to dumb and I did have a knack for charms, defensive spells mostly. After I had finish school at 18, I went straight to work for my Papaw at his apothecary while I tried to figure out what I wanted to do with my life, but inspiration never came to me. A year later my Memaw suffered a massive stroke, she lived on life-support for three days before Papaw decided to pull the plug. Papaw fallowed her a year later dying of a broken heart. The shop was left in my name and for the next two years I had thrown myself into keeping it up and running.

That was until last fall, a rumor that the Dark Lord was back spread across the world like wild fire. There were those that believed that the rumor was a lie just some lonely kids cry for attention. Then there were those who believed he was back, these people started to take precautions that was very reminiscent of the muggles reaction to the Cold War and the Cuban missile crisis in the 60's. I was one of those who believed in the rumors, but unlike my comrades who were making escape plans, should they need them. I wanted to be in the action, I found what I had wanted to do with my life. I wanted to be like my father, I wanted to be a hero to fight for those who needed to be protected. So that day the rumors reached my ears I started my plan to take action. After rounding up my life saving, getting in contact with my Father's family in England, and selling the Apothecary to a close friend of my Papaw's, I was all set. In two weeks' time I will be in the UK where I belong doing the thing I have wanted to do for a very long time, make my Father proud.

(A few weeks later)

Taking a Muggle plane to England seemed like a good plan at the time, but now I am starting to regret it. The first leg of the trip was fine, Detroit to Washington D.C , the flight only lasted a hour and half. The two hour layover in the Dulles International Airport wasn't bad either, there hadn't been a lot of muggles in the terminal at 4:30 in the morning, so I was able to curl up on the floor and take a nap. The long stretch from Dulles to Heath row in London, was in one word… hell. First off I was squished in between a heavy set bald man with bad B.O. and a very bad sweating problem and on the other side was a very frazzled woman who couldn't keep still and kept using her complementary barf bag over and over again. I could deal with my two row mate, nothing a sleeping drought couldn't fix, but what really; really bugged me was the fact that we had to sit on the damn tarmac for 3 hours before they would let us take off! The pilot claimed that there was too much air traffic, how the hell could there be a lot to traffic in the freaking sky?! To make matters worse they had turned off the engine which in turn increased the temperature in the cabin which made it unbearable and the stench the lack of air flow produced was unbearable. I sat there like a goof with the front of my Fitchburg Finches hoodie pulled up over my face to keep the smell out, it helped but not a lot.

Finally after what felt like an entirety it was time to go, the engines roared to life and we started to taxi down the run way. I leaned over Ms. Brafy McFrazzled to look out the window as the plain became airborne. Even though I grew up in and around the muggle world things that they were used to still fascinated me like crazy. Once the excitement of leaving the ground left me I leaned back into my seat and reached into my pocket and pulled out a small flask of sleeping drought. I twisted off the cap and tossed the liquid back, Moving quickly I replaced the cap and shoved the flask back into the pocket of my sweats. Not even a second later I passed out in to a nice long sleep.

_In a sleepy wizarding neighborhood sat a small yet cozy cottage, which was home to a young couple and their small child. The normally bright and happy home was dark and quiet, even the house it's self-seemed to be holding its breath waiting for something to happen. In the front room sat a young woman curled up in a shabby looking arm chair, she had a blanket wrapped tightly around her staring in the flames that made their home in the old stone fire place that took up most of the space in the living room. The woman, Matilda Winchester-Prewett, hadn't moved in hours from her spot she was like a statue the only thing moving was her chest filling with air then exhaling._

_Down the hall a soothing male voice drifted from one of the two bedrooms in the home. A young man in his late teens sat in a wooden chair that was pulled right up next to the bed that held a small six year old girl with wine red ringlets framing a pale face that held a pair of light gray eyes and chubby cheeks that were covered in freckles. The girl stared up at the slightly shabby but clean man, his light brown hair, that held a few strands of premature silver, was left long barely brushing the collar of his cream colored button down which he paired was a plain black sweater vest and tan slacks, the thin neat mustache gave him a slightly mature look. In his hands he held a thick leather bound book, his blue eyes skimmed the page as he read aloud to the little girl._

"…_Now they knew that she was a real princess because she had felt the pea right through the twenty mattresses and the twenty eider-down beds. Nobody but a real princess could be as sensitive as that._

_So the prince took her for his wife, for now he knew that he had a real princess and they lived happily ever after the end." The man closed the book and looked down at the little girl giving her a small smile._

_The child smiled back, " I liked that story, do you think I could be a real princess Remy?"_

_The young man, known as Remy, set the book on the night stand and stood from his seat. "It is a possibility. You can grow up to be whoever you want."_

"_Really?" the girls eyes became wide with wonder and seems to swallow up half of her face." So I could be a giraffe princess?"_

_Remy couldn't keep back a bark of laughter to the child's statement. "Now Johnie why would you want to be the Princess of giraffes?"_

"_Because I want to be a giraffe." the girl replied matter o-factly. _

_The young man chuckled softly again, "And why do you want to be a giraffe?" the man stood walking across the small room to place the book back in it's slot on the bookcase. He then walked back over to the girl and re tucked her back into bed._

"_They are sooo tall! I want to be tall!" The girl exclaimed with excitement with a dramatic wave of her arms. "Can I tell you a secert Remy?" Johnie lowered her voice, but not by much the child had yet to master the skill of whispering. _

_Remy perched on the edge of the bed and gently pushed on the girls shoulders to get her to lay back, "You know you can tell me anything Jonhie, we are friends."_

"_Best friends?" She asked with a yawn._

"_Yes, the best of friends." He answered as he tucked the quilt tightly underneath her shoulders. _

" _Sirius told me that he can turn into a puppy. Can he really?" Johnie yawns again and borrows deeper into her pillow._

_Remy debated with himself for a few moments debating on how to answer the question not sure if he could risk exposing himself and the rest of the Marauders. Johnie was at that young age were it was hard for her to keep things to herself and she repeated everything she heard, but remy did not need to make up his mind. The girl was already asleep snoring softly. Remy sighed in relief knowing this would give him extra time to figure out an answer. _

_The young man leaned forward and kissed the girls head, "Sweet dreams" He stood and went to the door. He stopped before he was in the hall and pulled his wand out and gave a flick of his wrist extinguishing all the lights in the room, but not before he did one last visual check on the girl. As he closed the door an audible pop was heard out side the home. Alarms from the defensive wards were quieted quickly. Remy made it into the living room just in time to see Arthur Weasley and Benjy Fenwick enter the home. Both held grim faces as they entered. Benjy stood back as Arthur moved to met his sister-in-law in the middle of the room, she had been on her feet the minute they had arrived. _

"_Matilda,"Arthur started in a grim voice. "I am so very sorry.." The man reached into his pocket of his robes and pulled out a wand, the wand that belonged to one Mr. Gideon Prewett. Matilda snatched the wand from the older man and held it tightly was she fell to her knees and let out a heart wrenching scream that ended on a sob. The room was quite, all except for the sounds coming from the heart broken woman. _

_A.n: sorry for it being so short the next chapter will be longer._


End file.
